Twist and Turns
by purplefeather21
Summary: Ted DiBiase Jr has feelings for Natalya.He's tried to tell her of his feelings until he found out she's the girlfriend of Randy Orton.Is it true, or has he jumped to conclusions? To find out, Ted has to talk to her.Or will she end up walking away?


**A/N: Request for Super T. Hope you like this twinny! Enjoy! Sorry for taking my time with it. The match is from this Monday's RAW, which had John in a handicap match against the tag team champions. **

* * *

Ted DiBiase was inside of catering, completely mesmerized by what he was seeing. Natalya Neidhart stood across him, chatting with Melina. They were talking in the corner of the room, and looking happy. He was on the other hand, grabbing mashed potatoes with gravy, and some peas. He saw Ken Kennedy sitting at the table along with Phil Brooks, Jeff Hardy, Zack Ryder, and Adam Copeland. So, he began to make his way over to them. Unfortunately, he was still watching the niece of the Excellence of Execution, and not looking at where he was walking. Meaning, that he slipped and the food flew everywhere. Suddenly, he heard the whole room burst out laughing. He looked up slowly, and saw everyone but _her_ laughing.

"Aww, poor Theodore. Looks like you spilled your food all over your "priceless" clothes." Randy Orton smirked. "Is the rich little brat going to go tell Daddy that I picked on him?"

"You know, Randall." Hunter drawled. "You don't have the best name either. And, may I remind you that for years, you had daddy come and help you because you couldn't win a match on your own. Plus, you also are a spoiled pompous-ass brat yourself." Hunter reminded the former WWE Champion.

Randy laughed sarcastically. "And what are you Hunter, huh? A middle-aged softie?"

During this, Ted quickly got up. He touched the side of his face, and he felt smeared peas on him.

Hunter smiled. "It's not my fault you turned bitter after your wife left you Orton. It just means you weren't man enough for her." he turned towards Nattie. "I pity you dear. Any man is better than this." Hunter pointed at Randy.

"Randy." Cody Rhodes stepped in.

"What sissy boy?" Randy snarled.

"Leave him alone." Cody said quietly. He wasn't a loud and wild person, because of his shyness, but he wouldn't let Randy humiliate his best friend in front of everyone in catering.

"Or what? You going to hit me?" Randy asked. After not getting a response, he began to talk again. "I didn't think so. You're too much of a coward and sissy to do anything. No wonder you don't have a girl. Then again, with someone like you, they would probably turn gay."

"Randy!" Ken Kennedy yelled shock.

"No, that's you. You're the one that turns them from what I hear. Plus, I've never met anyone who'd like to be "killed" by you." Teddy stood up for his quiet friend.

Randy got dangerously close to Ted as he spoke. "You know what, kid? I think you better get out of here before your so-called priceless body turns into nothing more than shredded pieces."

Hunter quickly made his way over there. "Kid, just cool off. Walk away before you do something and get in trouble. You don't need another suspension under you belt Orton." Hunter advised.

"He's right. Come one Rands. Let's go walk around." Adam Copeland piped up.

Slowly, with one last glare at Ted DiBiase Jr. Randy made his way out catering with Adam right behind him.

"Are you okay Teddy? Wait, here." Natalya Neidhart asked worriedly, and handed him a napkin.

As realization hit on him, Ted grabbed the napkin and stormed off, leaving a wide-eyed Natalya staring at his retreating figure.

Without saying anything to anyone, Cody followed him.

"Hey man, wait up!" Cody called out.

Ted sighed and then slowed down. "What?" he asked angrily.

"I know that what Randy said upset you, but you gotta keep your cool," Cody told his friend. "Don't let him see that you're angry, that's what he wants."

Ted snorted. "What Randy wants. Ha, as if I give about what Randy wants."

Cody sighed. "I know you can't stand him, man. But do you really want to risk getting in trouble with Mr. McMahon over someone like Randy Orton? The guy might be a tool, but he's not worth you getting in trouble."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just that he has a way of getting to me. No one can piss me off more than he can. It's just that, I dunno, he acts as if he's above everyone else, and then there's his attitude. " Ted explained.

"Yeah," Cody replied quietly. "He said some mean stuff to me too, remember?" His face grew sad as he remembered what Randy had said to him earlier. "But I know that it's not true, so I just let it roll off my back. He'll get his one day, Ted."

"Oh yeah? Is that why Nattie, the girl I like is with him?" Ted asked bitterly.

"Look, Ted, I know you're pissed off at Randy, and at Nattie because she's with him," Cody said. "But that's no reason to take it out on me."

"You're right. I'm sorry man." Ted apologized.

Then, they realized the time and went to gorilla position for their handicap match against John Cena. As the mixture of Cody's old theme and Teddy's 'Priceless' theme was blasted, the younger DiBiase and Goldust's brother came out; their tag titles hung over their shoulders. They walked down the ramp, strutting as they went, and ignored the boos they got from the fans, instead, they smirked. Then, Jim Johnston's Bringin' Da Hood T U began to play, meaning Cryme Tyme was coming out. The fans cheered the unique team, and they flashed smiles at the crowd. Shad went on to distract the World Tag Team Champions, while JTG grabbed the belts. Cryme Tyme then fled the ring while Teddy and Cody could only watch. Seconds later, the Doctor of Thuganomics, John Cena, came out. His entrance gained boos and cheers, until the bell was rung. Ted got in the ring, and began to bait Cena with Cody's help. With that help, he was able to attack John. The champs corned him, and were able to hit him repeatedly until John fired back. He came to blows with Cody, but Cody out-quicked him and tripped John. Ted got in it, and attempted to suplex the former champion, but his hold was a soft one, which allowed John to counter with a suplex of his own. Cody tagged in, and slowly went for a right hand, but Cena was faster. He dropped the younger Rhodes onto the center of the ring. He gave Ted the "You Can't See Me", followed by the Five Knuckle Shuffle on Cody. Ted tried to block Cena's FU on Cody, but failed when John clotheslined him. Cena applied the FU to Cody, who fought it off for a few, but was unable to hold on longer, so he tapped out.

While John went on to celebrate his victory by posing with the fans, Teddy went to check on Cody.

"You okay man?" he asked."Yeah, I'm fine." Cody assured his friend.

Ted extended his hand to Cody, and helped him get up. Slowly, they made their way to the back."Hey guys. Good job out there. You know, Ted, you remind me of a younger Orton. Well, except you aren't on the path to self-destruction. Keep it up." The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla, Chris Jericho complimented him.

"Hey! Why only Teddy? What about me? I do exist, you know." Cody protested.

Chris laughed. "Well, you don't remind me of Orton, Junior. Sorry."

Cody pouted. "No fair."

Ted was amused at their behavior, although he was tired, so he decided to call it an early night. "Um, guys? I'm gonna grab my stuff from the locker room, and call it a night."

"All right kid. Don't let the Nattie bugs bite." Chris whispered in his ear.

"The what?" Ted asked, wide-eyed.

"You heard me. Plus, it's not exactly a secret that you like Ms. Neidhart." Chris smiled."I, um, uh.." Ted stumbled over words.

"See ya around, Junior." Chris left Ted standing by himself, and continued his talk with Cody.

Teddy shook his head, and made his way to the men's locker room.

He opened the door, and found himself face to face with Natalya Neidhart. "Nattie, what are you doing here?" he asked irritably.

Sure, he cared about Natalya, and loved her, but he was not in the mood. She was Randy Orton's girlfriend for crying out loud!

Natalya was taken aback. Teddy seemed mad at her, and she had no idea why. "Are you okay Teddy? Did I say or do something to offend you?"

Ted let out a bitter laugh. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm completely serious." Nattie told him.

Ted groaned. "If you're serious, then you should know what's wrong with me."

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"You really don't know?" Ted shot back angrily.

"No, I don't. What is it Teddy? Talk to me." the third generation Diva asked.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

Nattie hesitated, then she thought about it. "I do." she said firmly.

"I think you're a hypocrite." he told her.

"What?" she blinked in surprise.

"You heard me. I think you're a hypocrite." Ted repeated. "You come here, and act as if you are my friend."

"I am." she insisted.

"Are you?" he asked sharply. "Because I don't know any friend of mine who also mingles with someone as low as Orton."

"Teddy, I.." she attempted to talk, but he cut her off.

"Or in your case, goes out with someone like him. What do you see in him anyway? Is it that beautiful attitude he has, or is it his intolerance towards others?" he asked.

"Teddy, I'm not.." she trailed off, speechless.

"You're not what? HUH?" he began to get angry.

"I'm not going out with him!" she screamed.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"You heard what I said. I'm not going out with Randy. We're just friends." Natalya confessed.

"But I see you with him all the time. I even saw you holding hands once!" Ted protested.

"Yeah, but we're not going out. See, ever since my debut, I've felt bad for Randy. After Evolution, he got bitter and became angry at the world. I wanted to help him." She told him.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Ted looked down at his feet.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I, nothing, never mind…" he trailed off.

"Fine." she snapped, and began walking away.

"Nattie. Nattie, hold on!" he gently grabbed her arm, and led her back to the locker room.

"I want to tell you something." he said nervously.

"What?" she asked softly.

"You asked my why I was apologizing, and I have an answer for you. You see, I was jealous. I like you Nattie. I really, really, like you. I know it was stupid and I'm sorry." he confessed.

Nattie stared at him, surprised. Before she had a chance to talk, he continued.

"I know it was stupid, and I don't blame you if you don't ever want to talk to me again, because quite frankly, I wouldn't talk to me either, and." he continued his babble. "What?" he asked when he saw Nattie stare at him.

" I like you too. Now, shut up and kiss me." she ordered.

And, he did. He grabbed her, and kissed her passionately. All his worries and troubles concerning the woman he loved all seemed stupid now. They had both failed to see what had been in front of them the whole time; the person they both secretly loved. But, that was all over thanks to his sudden babble. Then, he remembered this all started because of Orton. Ted made a mental note to thank him, because surprisingly enough, without him, he wouldn't have the woman he loved with him right now. Apparently, life's like that. Interesting. Without all the troubles he had gone through, he wouldn't have confessed to Nattie that he liked her. So, funnily enough, he owed Orton a big thanks. And, who knows, maybe he wasn't that bad. Then again, he wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere at the moment.


End file.
